Promise's Broken
by PokeShipper Desiree
Summary: Misty made a Promise to Ash before he died but she ended up breaking the Promise. Misty is now with another guy but someone from her past shows up and boy she's got a lot of explaining to do...
1. Chapter 1

**Promises Broken**

**By: PokeShipper Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon**

Ages(In Flashback)

Ash- 16

Misty- 17

Mrs. Ketchum- 30

FLASHBACK:

(Misty's P.O.V)

"Ash!" I yelled. I ran to his weak body, that Team Rocket had just used a Solar Beam attack on! "Ash.." I cried. Tear now started forming in my ends. "Be okay..." _This is all my fault, all mine. If I never got myself in that mess with Team Rocket, Ash would of never risked his life for me... I should be the one that had gotten hurt and now the love of my life might die because of me! Ash, can't die, he'll never know how I felt... ASH!!!!_ I looked at Ash's face. He was so pale. "Ash!" I touched his face and I started to cry even harder. My tears fell all over Ash's body. I looked at his lips. Oh, how long have I hoped that I would feel those lips upon mine, but that may not happen now. I looked up and there was Team Rocket. My saddness suddenly turned to anger. "You screwed up loser, this is all YOUR fault," I yelled. Then I grabbed a Poke Ball from my belt. "Go Kygore!" I yelled. "Use Ice Beam!"

Kygore did as I said and Team Rocket ended up blasting off.

My attension quickly turned back to Ash. I had to get him to a Hospital and fast. But would I get there in time. I recalled Kygore and I sent out Latios. Then I got up on his back and I took Ash's lifeless body and his Pikachu.

Pikachu was crying and I couldn't help but feel sad for Pikachu as well. "Pikachu... Ash will be alright," I tried to comfort Pikachu, but I knew that there was a good chance that I was wrong. Yes, for the first time I'll admit that I'm wrong.

Latios, being the great Pokemon that he was, got us to the hospital quickly. I put Ash on my back and I ran towards the automatic doors, that opened and I ran to the found desk. "I need help, my best friend is in bad shape," I yelled.

"Call down," A Nurse told me. "Now, just follow me and I'll take him to the emergancy room," I ran as fast as I could and then I let the Nurse take over. Another doctor had joined her and now all I could do was wait. Wait! I sat down on a couch and Pikachu sat near me. He had gotten sleepy and I let him fall alsleep. I started to pace back and forth the room. I was getting really very impatient. I was really worried about Ash! I just couldn't lose him. I have loved him for so long and if he died it would be all my fault! I wouldn't be able to go on.

"Misty Waterflower..." I heard a voice say. I looked up and there was a Nurse. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Yes.." I said blankly. Tears were still falling from my eyes and I probably looked a mess, but did I care? No! All I cared about was Ash!

"Um, I'm sorry but Ash Ketchum, we don't think he'll live the night, it's er unconiuous and we tried everything we could.. I'm so sorry.. but you may go see him.." The Nurse told me. I felt so upset and anger. My anger was towards myself but I let it out on the Nurse.

"What? Youguys didn't do a thing! You mean I'm going to lose Ash! I can't! I love him and if he dies it will be all my fault!!" I fell to the groud crying. I just couldn't control myself.

The Nurse helped me up. "I can see him right?" I asked, still crying.

The Nurse nodded and then I ran to the room. I slowly opened the door and I saw Ash's lifeless body lying down on the bed. There was an empty chair by the bed. I walked across the room and I sat down in the chair and I held Ash's hand and held it to my face. " Ash, it's me.. Misty," I said. Then I took a deep breath. "Please wake up.... please... I can't lose you Ash... your all I have. My sisters hate me and my parents died. Ash, please don't leave me... if you die, I know that it's my fault... all my fault... Ash, I know I have never told you this but the truth is Ash, I love you and if you die, I'll never love anyone again... never... Ash, I won't be able to go on without you..." I broke down even harder and I rubbed my eyes. "Ash, c'mon you have to fulfill your dream, you have to be here for Pikachu.. you have a mother who loves you dearly, you have me who loves you so much..." I broke down even harder. I looked around the room and I saw a phone. I decided to phone Ash's mother in Pallet Town. I picked it up and I dialed Ash's number.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was Ash's mother.

I broke down crying. "Mrs. Ketchum... it's Misty..." I cried.

"Oh Misty-dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Ketchum automatically asked me.

"Ash is, Ash is hurt! He's in the hospital and his life is on the line.." I cried. I broke down.

"What? Why? Where are you too??" Mrs. Ketchum asked me.

"We're in the Virdian hopsital, please come.. and Ash is in room 77," I told Mrs. Ketchum.

"I'll be right there," Mrs. Ketchum said, and with that she hung up the phone.

My attension went abck to Ash. I held his hand again and I looked at his face. "Ash, I love you so much... don't go.. I can't lose you, I just can't," I told Ash. I let more tears fall from my eyes. They all fell on Ash's face. Then I heard a moan. Could it be? I opened my eyes and I looked down at Ash.

"Misty?" Ash said weakly.

"Ash," I exclaimed. "You're awake.."

"Misty... there's something I need to tell you before I go.." He Said. "I- I love you.."

"I love you too.." I said. 'Ash please don't leave me.." I started to cry hard now. Then I put my face closer to Ash's. "I can't go on without you, your the only one that I'll ever love.. I'll never love again..."

Then Ash slowly leift his head up and our lips emant. It turned into a passionate kiss but it was ended by the flat-line beep on Ash's machine.

"What? Nooooooo!!!" I cried. Then doctors came running in and I was pushed out of the way. I started to cry. I couldn't lose Ash. Then I seen Mr.s Ketchum come running in. She ran over to me crying. I hugged her and we just stood there in shock and crying. A doctor came over to us. "I'm sorry but Ash is gone...." he told us. I couldn't bare it, I ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

END FLASHBACK

4 Years Later...

(Normal P.O.V)

Misty Waterflower, was now twenty-one years old. She had a sucessful career. She was a nurse. She really loved her job but there was something about her that nobody could ever figure out. A saddness. Her boyfriend, Richie had asked her what was wrong and why wasn't she so into her relationship as he was. Misty would never tell him. She felt aweful for being in a relationship after she had promised Ash that she would never love again. Misty didn't really LOVE Richie like she loved Ash and if Ash was alive she would be with him in a heart-beat but he was gone now.

Misty sat down in her desk, waiting for he next patient. She opened her drawer and pulled out a picture of Ash. "Oh Ash, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you... I should of never made that promise, whether you heard it or not..." She said. "But... you never heard it anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter.." Misty looked up at the clock and noticed her shift was over and she got ready to leave. Richie and her had a date tonight and she wanted to look nice. She had decided to be a better girlfriend to Richie and to stop being so distant. She knew it wasn't right or fair to treat Richie that way. Misty was finally ready to leave and she ran out to her red car. "Oh why can't I just get Ash out of my head? Why? Why? Why?" Misty cursed herself for always thinking about Ash. He always haunted her and her heart.

When Misty fianlly got home, she ran upstairs to get a nice hot shower and then she got out. Wearing her pink towel she walked to her room and she sat down and looked in her mirror. First, she blow-dried her hair and then she went over to her closet to pick out an outfit. She picked out a pair of inks pants and a black tank-top. After she put on her clothes, she did her hair up in curls and she put on a little make-up. Then she grabbed her purse and she ran downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stair case she saw Rochie there. With a golden wrapped gift. "Hello Misty," he greeted her.

Misty ran into his arms and she hugged him. "Hey Richie," Then they kissed and Misty smiled as they parted. She looked into his blue eyes. "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," Richie said. Then he handed her the golden wrapped gift.

"Oh Richie, you shouldn't have... I don't deserve this.." Misty said.

"Yes you do, your the best girlfriend in the world and you have never done anything against me, you and I have no secrets from each other and I just love you so much," Richie said.

Misty smiled but deep inside she felt bad. She had a big secret from Richie and she wasn't planning on telling him. The whole thing with Ash had been bugging ehr and she really wanted to end what she had but Richie but he loved her so much and Misty just didn't have the heart to break Richie's heart. Misty slowly opened the gift. What she saw shocked her. It was a sliver necklace with a heart pendet. "Oh Richie, this is lovely!" Misty said hugging him and kissing him again.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Richie said. "Now lets go out..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Promises Broken **

**Chapter 2**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon!**

As Misty and Richie drove to the resturant Misty looked out the window. _Richie is really sweet and really nice but it's just that I can't stop thinking about Ash. It's like Ash is still alive or something but I know he's not. He's been dead for four years now but he's still in my heart and I love him deeply. I can't break-up with Richie because it will break his heart but I have to do it soon. I can't keep on playing him. That's not right. _Misty thought.

When they got to the resturant, they walked into the building hand in hand and they sat down at the table and they looked at their menus. Misty scanned the paper and she decided that she wanted the chicken salad and a milkshake. Richie had the chicken snack pack and a soda.

While they ate the talked about just anything that popped up in their mind. While other times Richie would be telling Misty how much she meant to him. "You know Misty.." he began. "Your the most amazing girl in the world and I really, really love you. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my life, my reason to live. Without you, I would die. You're the best girl and I'll always love you..." Richie smiled at Misty.

Misty who didn't really hear anything that Richie had just said only nodded and smiled. She was thinking about Ash, again. She couldn't stop it. "Er.. that's sweet Richie.." She said. "Um... Oh, look there's Brock, maybe I should go talk to him for a few minutes..." Misty got up and ran over to Brock.

_Why is Misty always acting so distant? What is she hiding from me? She's not planning on breaking up with me is she? Nah, Misty's probably just upset over the fact that this is the exact date that Ash died, four years ago... she's always distant on this day and a lot of other days but why? It's probably nothing ... she'll tell me when the time is right..._ Richie thought. He couldn't picture Misty doing anything against him or hiding anything important from him. _It's probably just something that she will have to tell me in time. Although, we HAVE been together for a long time but still, it seems like I'm into the relationship more than she is..._ Richie was confused but he loved Misty so much and he didn't want to lose her, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Misty slowly walked across the resturant to get to the table that Brock was sitting at. Brock was there with his girlfriend, Suzie. Misty sat next to Brock. "HEY BROCK!" Misty yelled, happily.

Brock's attension quickly turned to Misty. "Hey Misty..." he said huggin her. "What's you been up to lately?" he aske dher.

"Um... nothing much... er, today isn't really the best day, it's been four years sense you-know-what?" Misty sadly said.

"Four years sense what?" Brock asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Misty asked.

Brock shook his head. "No, I don't.."

"Ash.." Misty whrispered. "My Ash... I miss him dearly..."

"Right..." Brock said. _Misty doesn't know? Where has she been lately? How come nobdoy has told her the truth. Ash isn't dead... the machine just made a mistake, Ash is actually well and alive, he's actually looking for Misty... anyway, who is she here with?_ Brock thought. "By the way Misty, who are you here with?" Brock asked.

"My boyfriend, Richie," Misty signed. "I stilll love Ash, though but he's gone now..."

"As I recall, didn't you make a promise to Ash?" Brock asked, but regretting asking Misty.

"WHAT?!?! How did you know??" Misty asked jumping out of her seat.

"Misty calm down and sit down and let me explain the story.." Brock looked at Misty as she sat down. "Ash isn't dead, he's alive..."

"What? Ash is alive?" Misty asked in disbelief.

_Sorry, it was short but did you like it? What do you think of it? Please review. I'm going to start Chapter Three later on.... but right now I think I'm going to relax and do my homework... rolls eyes I love homework coughs yeah RIGHT!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise's Broken**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon!**

Misty just stood there is shock. She just couldn't believe it. Ash was alive. He really was. Misty looked at Brock. "Where, where is Ash?" She asked.

Brock looked at her. "I'm not sure... but I know he's looking for you and he's going to be mad.. you broke your promise to him..." He said.

Misty frowned. "I know... and I feel aweful but I needed to move on but I love Ash with my whole heart and well, Richie I love him but not the way I love Ash, nobody and nothing will replace Ash in my heart..." She said. "So, can you tell me the story..."

Brock folded his arms. "It all started after you took off from the hospital. Delia was watching you leave through the window when she heard a beeping noise and she turned around. The doctors had another machine there, the old one gave out and it just flat-lined. If only you had stayed there, you would of known but you left... why did you leave anyway?" He asked her.

"I couldn't take it, I was too heart-broken, I didn't want to be there, and I felt so aweful, nobody called me to tell me about the funeral so I assumed I wasn't wanted there, but now I know, there wasn't even a funeral.... I'm sorry... I feel aweful..." Misty broke down crying.

"I'm not the one you should be apoligzing to, it's Ash. You broke the promise to him, not me. I also think you should explain this to Richie... he deserves to know the truth as well..." Brock said.

Misty rubbed her eyes. "Okay Brock. Thanks, and if you see Ash, tell him that I still love him..." She said as she got up.

Brock nodded and Misty left to go and talk to Richie. To tell him the story about Ash, to tell him the truth and to break-up with him. Tears flowed from Misty's eyes, she just didn't know how the heck she was going to be able to do this.

**Misty's P.O.V**

_How am I going to be able to do this? What am I suppose to say? I feel so aweful already and I haven't even broke Richie's heart yet, but it's Ash I love, not him. I don't know why this had to happen to me.. but it is my fault. I broke the promise... not Richie ... I hope Richie and I will still be friends... I just wish that I could turn back time but I can't....... I guess I'm going t have to clean up my own mess..._ I thought as I walked to the table where Richie and I was sat to. I sat down by him and I looked at him. I started to cry harder and harder.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Richie asked me, with a great deal of concern.

"Richie... I'm really sorry but there is something really important I need to tell you..." I said. I rubbed my eyes again. I felt really nervous and scared I just didn't know what Richie was going to do or going to say. Would we still remain friends? Or would he hate me? Would he turn his back on me? Or would he understand? I can't aspect him to understand something like this! This is so horrible. I am so horrible. I'm the one who deserves to have her heart broekn, not Richie. He's has been nothing but good to me the whole time... I hate myself. I hate me... why? why? why? I don't deserve to live for what I have done.. I am a aweful person and I deserve to be punished. I kept on crying harder and harder.

Now Richie was worried, he got up from his chair and he sat down by me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much Misty, and I hate to see you this way. You can tell me anything because no matter what you say or do, nothing is going to stop me from loving you... never forget that Misty. You're the only girl I have ever loved and you will always be the one and only girl in my heart. Your my soul mate, my love, my only love...." He told me.

I felt worst now. Richie was really going to get hurt but I needed to tell him the truth, he deserved to know that I didn't love him the way he loved me. I loved Ash more then what he loved me, and trust me that's A LOT! I just don't want to hurt Richie ebcause I do care about him but not just in the way that I care about Ash. Ash is my soul mate, Ash is my love, Ash is my only love..... but Richie will always hold a special place in my heart.....

"Misty, what's wrong?" Richie asked me again.

"Er... I think that we should go for a walk...it will be better that way," I said.

Richie and I then got up and we left the resturant. We were hand in hand and all I could think about is how I was going to be able to tell Richie the truth.

We walked for about ten minutes when Richie stopped me and he looked at me deeply into the eyes. "Misty, what is wrong?" He asked me once again. Then he gently kissed me on the lips but it turned into more of a passionate one but it was soon interrupted by a guy yelling.

"MISTY WATERFLOWER! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!" The boy yelled. I looked over to the left side of me and there stood, Ash Ketchum!

Sorry it was so short but the next one will be longer I promise... and I hope you guys review! Hope ya enjoyed it.... oh yeah and I;m sorry but on Pokemon last week Brock scared me! Chasing Ash, I think this time Brock has gone too far lol, those who seen it understand me... anyway .... Gotta Catch Ya Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMISE'S BROKEN**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon ...**

_Normal P.O.V_

Misty pulled away from Richie and she looked at Ash. "Ash Ketchum?" Misty started to cry. "Ash, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, I really never-" Misty was cut off.

"You mean your sorry for what you've done? You lied to me Misty. You broke the promise you made. The promise that meant everything to be. Misty, how could you???" Ash yelled. He had tears in his eyes. "I HATE YOU!!!" Ash yelled before taking off down the street.

"Ash. Wait!" Misty yelled, starting to chase him but Richie stopped her.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Richie asked her.

" I will, but first I need to go talk to Ash. I will tell you everything when I get home," Misty said.

Richie nodded and with that, Misty ran after Ash. "Ash wait, we need to talk, PLEASE," Misty yelled. "If I ever meant anything to you, listen to me," Misty started to cry but then she saw Ash in front of her. He was stopped so she ran up to him. "Ash..."

"Listen Misty, I deserve to know everything..." Ash said.

"Yes you do," Misty said. "I will tell you what happend," she took a deep breath and told Ash the story what had happend so long also, just after he had 'died'.

_Flashback:_

Misty was on her bed crying. Ash was dead and there was nothing she could do to change it. "Ash is dead and he is the only one who loves me... my sisters hate me and my father who always beats my mum hates me .... he thinks he can make my decision...." Misty cried. Then there was a bang on the door and it was Misty's father, Devin.

"MISTY WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CRYING LIKE SUCH A BABY? JUST BECAUSE ASH IS DEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LIE AROUND AND CRY LIKE A BABY! GROW UP!" Devin yelled. He opened the door and ran over to Misty and slapped her. "GET OVER ASH AND GET WITH RICHIE BECAUSE IF SO THEN I WILL GET MONEY FOR DOING SO! BUT DON'T YOU DARE EVER TELL HIM, PRETEND TO LOVE HIM AND FORGET ASH OR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!!"

Misty fell to the floor crying. "I'll never stop loving Ash... and I'm only doing this to protect my friends, I don't give a darn about me, I don't care if I die..." Misty said.

"I don't either..." Devin said. "Just as long as I have money I don't care about anything else..." With that, Devin left the room and Misty cried for the rest of the night.

_End Flashback_

"I know it was a bad reason Ash but it's the trtuh. I do love Richie but not the way I love you. I still cry every night and I have prayed for your return... Ash.... I'm sorry I really am..." Misty said.

Ash had tears in his eyes. "I love you Misty... I really do and I understand you but you need to tell Richie the truth, if he really cares about you he'll understand...." Ash said, whipping away Misty tears and pulled her into a hug.

Then they kissed but Misty pulled away. "I need to break up with Richie before we go any further..." Misty told Ash.

Ash nodded. "Okay... but I'm holding your hand as we walk to your place so WE can explain this to Richie.." Ash said.

Misty smiled. "Thanks for the we,"

Ash just smiled. "No problem..."

As they were walking down the road they just talked about things that have been going on ever since the last time they have seen each other when they were stopped by a man in a black car. "Hello..." the man said.

"Hi..." Ash said.

Misty looked at the man, he looked so familar but she just couldn't understand why he did. "Hi..." Misty said.

"Well, well, well.... Misty where is Richie?" The man asked.

Misty knew who it was now. It was her father!

"Home.... This is ASH," Misty yelled. "And your not going to stop us from being together!" Misty yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Devin asked. "GET IN THE CAR BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"

Ash and Misty both did as they were told and then Devin took them to a big building. He brought both Ash and Misty in there and he tied them up.

"Ash, leave my daughter alone. Leave her and never return. If you ever touch her again I'll have her killed...." Devin yelled. "And whatever Devin Waterflower wants, GETS!"

Ash looked at Devin. "You know I hate you and I always well, and I hope you know that you'll pay for this...." Ash said evilly.

"Yeah, whatever," Devin said.

Then some guards took Ash away.

Ash was told to leave the building and he left. He went home and he sat down in his room. He needed a plan and he decided to call his best friend, Brock. He knew that Brock worked with the law and he would be able to help Ash with his problem. Ash dialed the number and Brock answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brock, it's Ash... and I really need your help?" Ash said.

"Hey Bro... what's wrong?" Brock asked.

Ash explained the story to Brock.

"Well Ash... I'll come over and then we can make up a plan. I hope that everything works out between you and Misty... she told me to tell you that she still loves you.... but I guess you already know that.... and Devin will pay for his crime..." Brock said.

"I sure hope so..." Ash said. Then he hung up and he sat down at his table, waiting for Brock.

Misty, who was realeased from her father's property was walking home by herself. "I hate my father... he is such an idiot, I should call the cops on him.... but I just don't know what to do. My life is in such a mess, Ash can't come enar me or I'll get killed and Ash wouldn't risk that... and I have to tell Richie the truth and hurt hurt him. So I'm hurting two people that I love the most in the world but I love Ash more right? Wait... or is it Richie? I dunno.... I'm so confsued but I love Ash more. I know that.... it's just going to be so hard telling Richie the truth .. I just don't want to hurt him..." Misty said to herself. Misty felt aweful. Her and Ash were just thrown apart from each other by her father and she had to hurt someone she really cared about. She felt liek she should be killed but yet she felt she had to live. She was really quite confused and upset and not really in the mood to tell Richie the truth but she had to do it. When she finally reached her house she opened the door and she saw Richie on the couch and he looked up at her.

"So, are you ready to tell me the truth?" Richie asked her. Richie didn't know what to think. He knew that Misty was going to break-up with him and he wasn't mad at her because he belived that Misty probably had a good reason for this and he was ready to lose her but he didn't want to.

"Yes.." Misty said. She sat down by Richie and the grabbed his hands. "Richie, I'm so sorry for not telling you this but a long time ago, before Ash 'died' I made a promise to him. It was to never love anyone again. But years after his death nobody called me, so I figured I wasn't wanted there. It wasn't until tonight I foudn out that he was alive and then he saw us kissing and he freaked out. It was then I realized, well I always knew it in my heart and I wanted to tell you but I don't love you the way I love Ash. Ash, is the only guy for me but I really, care for you a lot and I want us to reamin very close friends, it's just that I feel so aweful and I should be killed for being such a bad person...." Misty broke down crying but Richie hugged her.

"I am hurt Misty, but I understand. And don't you dare saw you should be killed because your a wonderful person and we'll always remain close... and you'll always hold a special place in my heart..." Richie told Misty.

"And you'll always hold one in mine... but I have another huge problem my father don't wnat Ash and I to be together..... and he told Ash if he ever caught him near me he'd kill me... he knew Ash wouldn't risk my life.... and we really need to do something..." Misty explained.

"Well, I could pretend to be your boyfriend and we could hang out with Ash and such and come up with a plan......" Richie said.

"You would do that for me, after what I just did for you?" Misty asked Richie.

"Of course! Your one of my best friends and I would do anything for you.." Richie said.

Misty hugged Richie. "Your such a good friend," she said. "C'mon let go to Ash's,"

Bact at Ash's, Brock had arrived and they have called there agents and the police was already involved. Ash, was going to do anything in his power to be able to be with Misty without having to worry about one of their lives on the line. Ash looked out the window and he saw Misty walking with Richie HOLDING HANDS?!?! Ash was quite confused and didn't know what was going on. _Has Misty changed her mind?_ Ash thought. _I hope not because if she has, I might as well die. She is my life, my reason to live... _Ash ran outside. "Misty!" he called out. He ran up to her. "Explain this?"

"It's a plan Ash, so my father will think I'm with Richie and he'll only think we're hanging out... so now we can come up with a plan to get my father in jail...." Misty said.

"Well, Brock is here, with some agents and the police is also here so we have got plenty of back-up," Ash explained.

Misty hugged Ash tightly and she kissed him on the lips, with turned itno a long hot passionate kiss.

"Take that into a bedroom..." Richie said.

"Sorry..." Misty said.

Then they all ran into the house and Ash and Misty ran into Ash's bedroom.

Misty pushed Ash on the bed, and she lid down on top of him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much....." Misty said.

"I love you too," Ash said. " I promise that we'll soon be able to go out on dates and stuff and we're get married and have the most romanctic wedding.... it will be so wonderful because my bride will be wonderful...."  
Misty blushed and she gave Ash another hot kiss.

Outside the room, Brock was talking to Richie. "I really hope this plan works, those two are meant for each other, they have had a ruff time... oh, I'm sorry Richie..." Brock said.

"That's okay, but you know theres someone else for me and Misty and I are still really good friends.." Richie said.

"That's good," Brock said.

Then Ash and Misty came out of the bedroom, but with hickies all over their necks. They were holding hands and kissing each other like every ten seconds.

"I don't want to know what you two just did.." Brock said.

"Nothing," Ash said, just before kissing Misty.

"Yeah whatever..." Brock said.

Misty laughed. " Well, we didn't do anything that you wouldn't do, but we did something you'll never do..." Misty joked.

"HEY!" Brock yelled.

Misty laughed. "Joking..." she said. Then she kissed Ash again.

Then the phone rang and Ash answered it. "Hello?" Ash asked.

Then there was a few minutes before Ash had a blank look on his face. "No way! WHAT THE HECK???"

**That's chapter four... is was a big longer right? Hope ya liked it.... now it's time for me to go sleepy byes because I have school tomorrow and I deserve a nice long rest after all my marks do prove that I study hard... and I got a couple long weekends coming up but I can't write that much the weekend, I'm going YC Newfoundland 2004, but my birthday weekend, my birthday's on a Tuesday, October 26th, well I got Saturdaya nd Sunday off (duh!) And also the 25th (Monday) off, and my birthday as well. Guess I'll be writing! Btw, I saw both eppys were Misty came back the weekend... aw, so cute when Ash was like "What do you mean she wouldn't believe it..." lol. AAML 4EVER. Just have to saw this, who agrees that May sis STUPID! I dislike her, Brock there suggests Ash and Misty go find Togepi alobe but May goes, " Well, I'm going too..." There could of been some great AAML moments but nooooooo! Anyway, Peace Out!**

**Desiree**

**Quote of the week:**

**"They don't see through my eyes, They don't feel with my heart, They don't think with my mind and they don't rule my life!"**

Also... I'm sorry I was late uploading this because I was at YC Newfoundland 2004 and I didn't get the time to upload it.. sorry but I'll try to update more often, when I can, school work does get in the way....


	5. Chapter 5

Ash was shocked. He dropped the phone. "But .... who did this? Where is she too?" Ash asked. After a few seconds, "Alright then, I'll be right there..." Ash hung up the phone. He had tears in his eyes. "Misty...." Ash said. "Mum's in the hospital and shes very sick, somebody shot her...."

Misty ran over and she hugged Ash. "It's going to be okay...Where's she too?" She asked.

"Pallet Hospital, I'm going are you and Richie coming?" Ash asked. "I know Brock will..."

"Yeah sure....." Misty said. Then she kissed Ash and she went over to Richie and held his hand, just in case Devin was around, she didn't want to get killed because she knew that would kill Ash and that it would also kill Richie.

They all got in Ash's van and Brock drove. Ash sat by Brock and Misty was with Richie in the middle seat. She felt so uncomfortable in Richie's arms but yet she felt happy in his arms. She seriously didn't know which one she loved more, but she wasn't planning on telling them just yet, besides she knew it was wrong but she liked being able to be with both guys for now, it gave her time to think about it but later she would need some time to herself and that would be when she would make her final decision.

When they finally had gotten to Pallet Town they all ran into the hospital, Misty holding Richie's hand and she was right tight behind Ash. She was just so confused and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to grab Ash and make out with him and tell him everything would be okay but she wanted to also kiss Richie. Misty figured that maybe her father could be near and she kissed Richie on the lips.

Ash looked at Misty. "Misty, we're going to need to talk soon and I mean soon but I'm worried about my mother now, and after we can talk..." Ash said. Then he had a few tears in his eyes as he ran up to see his mother. When he went there, he saw Misty's father was there with her and he looked up at Ash.

"Well," Devin said. "Your hear with us now and you will soon know the truth.... I am going to kill your mother if she doesn't marry me.... but she decided that she would,"

Ash looked at his mother. "How could you marry a creep like that!" Ash yelled at his mother.

"Ash, I love him....." Delia said.

"Yeah and I love Gary...." Ash said. "What the heck is your problem!!!!! Devin won't let Misty and I be together and now she's with Richie....... Mum, he ruined my life!!!!"

"Ash, I'm sorry but I do love him and I am going to marry him. I don't care what you think of him, it's what I think of him and not you," Delia said. "I'm very sorry Ash, but I can't explain why but just know that I do love you...."

Devin smiled evily. "Yes Ash and now it's time you must know why I don't want you and Misty to be together..." His smiled saddend. "Ash, it's a darn good reason too, I didn't want to tell you guys but it's important that you know so you won't hate me....."

Ash looked at Devin. "But why would you split us apart, who would do such a thing and why? Don't you think Misty and I deserve to be together instead of you sayign you would kill her if you saw us together..." Ash asked.

"Yes I said that and I'm sorry I did. I didn't mean it but there is a secret that you and Misty both should know, and it's the reason why you can't be together, but I should tell you and Misty alone... please go get her and I'll meet you guys at the clock tower in five minutes...." Devin explained.

Ash ran out to find Misty. Ash ran down the hall and he saw Misty and Richie kiss. It hurt him so badly. "Misty..." he said.

Misty looked up at Ash. "Yes.." she said.

"Misty, your father wants me and you to go meet him at the clock tower... he says theres a good reason he don't want us to be together and don't worry he won't hurt you, he's sorry for what he said..." Ash explained.

Misty got up from Richie and gave him another kiss and then she went over to Ash's arms. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Ash that she couldn't find in Richie. Maybe Ash was her true love but what did Devin have to tell them.

Then they walked down to the clock tower hand in hand. They saw Devin and he looked at their hands. "Let each other go...." He said coldly.

Ash looked at Devin. "Why? And why can't we be together?" Ash asked.

"Because Ash, I Misty's father, is your father as well, Ash..." Devin said.

Ash looked at Misty and she looked at him, both of their jaws just dropped.

End of Part 5, Sorry it was so short and that it took so long but Part 6 is in the making okay??


	6. Chapter 6

Misty started to cry and she ran back to the hospital. "Misty! WAIT!" Ash yelled out, starting to chase her but Devin, his father stopped him.

"Let her be Ash," Devin said. 'She probably wants to be alone anyway,"  
Ash sat down on a bench that was by a pond. "I hate you dad..." Ash yelled. Ash's eyes started to fill up with tears. How could life be so horrible.

"Ash, I'm sorry...." Devin said, sitting next to Ash. Ash moved his butt across the bench away from his father.

"Dad, you ruined my life okay? My life is over. I've lost Misty and it's so weird and it's all your fault. I've always wanted to meet you but now, I regret knowing who you are because you're the most evil monster that I have ever heard of, you ruined everything!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Ash jumped up and ran into the hospital crying. He bumped into his mother and she hugged him.

Delia knew what was going on. "I'm sorry Ash.... I didn't know that Devin had fathered Misty, but he had cheated on me once with Misty's mum and I didn't fine out until ten years ago but we got back together like a week ago...... Ash, I really didn't know it was Misty's mum and I am so sorry...." Delia started to cry.

Ash hugged his mum tightly. "I hate him, I really do, how could you ever be with a guy like him, he ruined my life with Misty, and now she'll probably end up with Richie..." Ash broke down even more. "Why can't I just dieeeeeee...." Ash fainted off. "Ash!" Delia yelled. She caught him in his arms. Then she ran to find the doctor.

Misty was sat down in the lobby crying in Richie's arms. "Oh my goodness, why did this have to happen, I love Ash so much and I find out that he's my half brother, why oh why? What the heck did I do to deserve this, I HATE my father, with my whole heart, he's such an idiot!!! Misty broke down into more tears.

Richie put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Misty but at least you and I can be together now!!!! Richie said.

Misty glarred at Richie. "Your a jerk!!!" She yelled and she slapped him across the fadce. "I'll never be with you!!!!!!" Then Misty ran away from the hospital and she ran down the road to her house. She ran up to her room and she went to sleep.

Ash was in a hospital bed. The doctor had told Delia that Ash should soon wake up. Delia looked at her son in bed and she started to think about something. She had remember that she had cheated on devin a few times about nine months before Ash was born. She always doubted who Ash's father was but she thougth for sure it was Devin but to come to think of it, there was only a one third of a chance that Ash was Devin's, but she didn't want to tell Devin that, she was afriad of how he would react but she had to tell him now, for Ash's sake and for Misty's sake. She called Devin into the room.

Devin looked hurt. "I'm so sorry..." Devin told Delia. "But why did I have to cheat on you, I ruined Ash's life.... I am such a bad dad..." Devin sat down by Delia.

Delia looked at Devin. "No your not.... but Devin there is something I need to tell you, something that is important..." Delia looked at her shoes. "I cheated on you too, nine months before Ash was born, actually I cheated on you with two other guys so there's a two in three chance your not the dad of Ash..." Delia explained.

Devin hugged Delia. "THAT'S WONDERFUL! I mean, I love Ash but I want both of them to be happy...." Devin said.

"I'm glad you see it the way I do," Delia said. Then she and Devin kissed. Ash woke up and he looked at his mum and Devin.

Ash slied at Devin but Devin just smiled. "Ash, I have some good news. I may not be your father..... and we'll get some DNA tests and if we do find out your not my son, then we'll find your dad and then you and Misty will be together......" Devin annoced.

Ash looked at him and smiled a little. "I hope your not my dad, I want to be with Misty so badly..." Ash said. "WELL, lets do the tests RIGHT away,"

End of Chapter 6, Sorry it was so short, anyway Chpater 7 will be the last part...


	7. Chapter 7

**Promise's Broken**

**The Final Chapter**

**By: Desiree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon!**

Misty Waterflower was home by herself, lying on her bed crying her broken heart out. Her life had just come crashing down and she had lost Ash completely. Her father turned out to be not such a jerk but there was a big problem. Devin, was also Ash's father. So that kind of changed Ash and Misty's relationship. Misty looked up at her ceiling and she almost fell alsleep when her phone ran. "Hello?" Misty said, answering her powder pink phone.

"Hey, it's Delia... I know your hurt at the moment but it's good news... I cheated on your father twice, nine months before Ash was born.... we're going to take some DNA tests to see if Devin is actually Ash's dad.... why don't you come over....." Delia said.

Misty's sad face suddenly because happy. "Really? I'll be right over," Misty hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and she took a taxi to the hospital.

Misty walked into the hopsital to meet up with her father, Ash's mother and Ash. She looked at Ash and she almost cried. _What is Devin really is Ash's father? Then we won't be together ever again. We've come to far to lose each other now... I should just hope for the best I spose._ Misty sat down next to Ash and they had a little chat before they got the tests done.

"Ash, you know no matter what comes out of this situation, I'll always be here for you. I may love you in a different way but I still want us to remain close," Misty said.

Ash hugged her. "Okay, no matter what you'll always be my best friend, wheteher your my girlfriend or my sister..." he said.

Misty smiled and she hugged Ash back. Then they all got their DNA analyized and they wait for the results, all of them hoping for the best. Ash's mother and Devin were the first ones to find out the news.

Devin walked over to Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, it looks like that I'm going to be your father-" he started to say.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!" Ash yelled at Devin.

"Ash, I was trying to say that it looks like I'm going to be your father-in-law some day.... I'm not your real father!!!" Devin said.

Ash smiled and he hugged Misty and then they kissed for a long, a very long time until they were stopped by Ash's mother. "Okay you two, that's enough... at least for here...." she said.

Ash laughed with embrassament. "Mom!!!!" Ash yelled.

Delia grabbed Devin's hand and ran out of the hopsital, with Ash would had Misty's hand held chased them down the street. Things were good now, everything was perfect, Ash and Misty were finally together and nothing was going to chnage that now.

**Five Years Later...**

Ash and Misty was in the living room of the Ketchum Reisdense. Misty was lid down on the couch with Ash. She was lid in his arms. They had been together for five years now and they felt so happy and they were closer than ever. Ash and Devin are good friends now, and Misty i super close to her dad. Ash had found out who his real dad was. A man named Jonathan Ketchum had fathered Ash, and Ash had gotten to know him and he is really close to his father, as well as his mother. Misty also met her mother. A woman named Marie-Lynn Waterflower was the mother of Misty.

Ash looked at Misty. "I have something for you sweet-heart," he told her. Ash had gotten taller. He was taller than Misty. His hair was still black but it was nicely cut and neatly combed. He had gotten a muscluar body and he was a fully built and a totally goreous man.

Misty now had long red hair and her body had filled out to be a beautiful woman. She had also gotten a tan, he comflexion is now about the same as Ash's.

Both they still had remained the cutest couple that was ever known.

Misty smiled at Ash. "What is it?" She asked him.

Ash got off the couch and he got on the floor and on one knee. He took a a velvet box and he opened it. Inside was a beautilful ring. "Will you marry me?" Ash asked her.

Misty started to cry. "Of course," She said. Then Ash placed the ring on her finger and they met in a nice, long, loving passionate kiss. They knew that they would always be together. They had come so far, they had overcome so many problems and they had so many pormise's broken but they knew that there was no more secrets, no more lies, just a strong, truthful, loving relationship.

The End.

_DONE! FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long but at least it's done and now I can write the next chapter to Was It All A Mistake? .... yay!!!! Anyway, hope you liked it... buh-bye xoxoxoxo_


End file.
